The Triwizard Pact
by Firebird8000
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald becomes the Drumstrang champion in the Triwizard Tournament. He came to Hogwarts at the cost of being cut off by his devoted followers at Drumstrang.But he takes the risk for reasons beyond the glory. Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore's attention is captured by this strange foreign blond Drumstrang at first glance and entranced even when only knowing his name.
1. Auburn Fire and Blue Light

**Chapter One**

**Gellert Grindelwald**

Even with the sleeping spells, it didn't help my head... it was splitting, flashes of light, sound and colour flew by in clear clarity. I woke, shaking until I regained an understanding of where I was. The headache would take time to fade, but for now, I knew I had to get out of this room, away from my fellow sleeping students.

Kicking back the fur blankets covering me, I reached for my wand. It was powerful, made of ash wood with a phoenix tail feather for a core, which I always felt put all the more power behind my attacks when needed. But even more importantly, it gave off a natural form of warmth.

When I had pulled on my fur cloak as the hallways were cold enough to cause frostbite. I left the other sleeping fourth years in form for the dark blue fire lit corridors. Finally finding the window holding within it my favourite view of the vast crystalline lake near a forest of thick black trees covered with white snow.

Putting a hand to my forehead, I cursed my gift, it was horrible, always what I saw. Futures that were dark enough that many would feel as though dementors had come near them. But I knew they could be different, that surely, only the truest of Seers could know how to change, to make a better world.

I suppose they were never supposed to be beautiful, but... my heart ached, and anger scorched my veins, for I needed them to be clear. Not the painful haze of this flickering auburn fire and blue light that haunts my dreams and thoughts, day and night. So I would make it clear. And there were a few ways I could do this, as I had in the forest.

* * *

The snow crunched underfoot as I glided through the black trees, the heat spell I cast upon myself sending small jets of steam rising up behind my every step. I stopped when I heard the sound of a small bird, as the dim light of the sun rose at last beyond the mountains.

Its song was sweet, unusual, intriguing. I followed it until at last, I found it perched on a low branch before me. It must have been strong to be able to survive in this cold with no help. I noted its white-blue pattern. It must have blended into the snow, therefore avoiding getting seen by threats, well every lesser threat than me.

_P_oor_ thing, it almost seemed a shame._ I thought as I held out my ash wand and summoned the bird into my hand, unmoving but alive. Suddenly a burst of pain flooded my mind, burning deep behind my eyes. It bought me screaming and howling to my knees on the snow-clad ground. In desperation, I cast the spell within a blood-red haze, almost choking in my words. My own sweet melody.

A melody so tainted by the darkest of magic that it had taken me years to find and perfect. There had been many failed attempts. But even now, I felt no guilt over them, the world would be better after I knew how to change it, it would all be worth it for the final result. After I saw what fate wanted to let me See.

I closed my fist around the bird and felt it die, and blood began to spill from between my fingers, turning white snow to an unmistakable red. It would be worth it to stop the pain, I would not the death would meaningless. So then I raised my blood soaked hand to my lips and drank.

* * *

And that all-consuming haze returned in my mind, but this time it cleared to become a pretty young man, although he seemed older than I am. The fire that had burned me became long auburn hair reaching his slender shoulders, like liquid fire and the blue light that had blinded me became his twinkling blue eyes.

He laughed reaching out a hand to me, and as he said my name, my heart began to beat faster and faster in my chest, and a feeling I had heard others speak of, one that I had read about. But one I had never expected to find within myself rose up, barely containable.

_Gellert... Just hearing my name upon his lips filled me with an intense desire. Made me want to draw him closer. To have him only be mine. Only belong to me. Mine._

Around his neck was a symbol, one I knew only too well, a wand in the centre of a circle surrounded by a triangle, An unbeatable wand. A stone that brought back the dead. And the Cloak of Invisiblablilty. The symbol of the Deathly Hallows, and to those who knew, a sign of a fellow hunter believer in the quest for them. Like I was, and apparently, that he was too.

He wore a cloak very unlike my own, bearing a golden lion in a shield of red, and as I reached out toward him, I noticed another necklace, this one a pendant. silver, alluring, and within it, two drops of blood circled each other like two hearts. Understanding what it meant, my heart felt as light as air. I only focused on him.

Then my vision shattered before me as surely as the red that stained my lips and face. And I fell finally into the ground, already unconscious by the time the snow fell tears under my eyes, showing the pain that was hidden within my heart.

* * *

I woke with the understanding that I had almost frozen to death in the snow, the shock of my pure unrepressed feeling was too much to have and then taken away so suddenly leaving me.

_He wouldn't leave me willing._ A voice came into my mind, one I had never heard before. _He will stand by me even if the world is against us._ They were so sure of this fact, so sure of it that I felt their hurt.

I moaned, turning my head and then began focusing on my wand which had been heating my skin against my chest while I'd been sleeping, physically and emotionally exhausted.

Gathering all my remaining strength, I rose, dusting the snow off my clothes. My breath coming out in great clouds. My body drained, magically I think as well. I could still taste the blood inside my mouth. At least it wouldn't be noticed if it splashed on my uniform. It would only add to the colour.

Then I smiled to myself,_ I knew that man, I would get to know him, find him. Somewhere. And somehow even for a moment, he had already held my heart in his beautiful hands, and I would let him._ This thought sustained me as I headed back to the castle, staggering slightly, my breathing more laboured than before.

All the evidence of what I'd done had of course been removed by a flick of my wand, as always. The students already had enough reason to fear without blood dripping down my face. And that fear makes them cruel.

But it didn't affect me, not now that I saw their shock at seeing the genuine smile that appeared on my face which didn't fade. I couldn't hide the bright feelings within me. I rarely had any experience with this, so I never learnt how to mask it, like fear or pain in front of others.

_Not now that I knew I would not be alone as I rose to power over this world._

* * *

Hey... Thanks for clicking onto my story.  
Yes, I know this first chapter is extremely dark, but I felt it would represent the side of Grindelwald that would get expelled from Drumstrang.  
Please stick around for more, as I will probably post a new chapter as quickly as my creative mind writing at two in the morning will allow. Sleeping is for those who don't have a rouge Grindelwald on their mind all hours of the night.  
Love you all, send all your love towards this story so I hopefully can be motivated to get out of bed every day and feel free to tell me when I'm being lazy. I sometimes need a reminder.  
Firebird8000.


	2. For my equal in all things

Note:  
As usual, all I own is the story and my visions and dreams of these characters. Just trying my best to support the fandom.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Gellert Grindelwald**

My vision gave me new resolve. It gave me a reason to not fall into despair over the students hate of me. They could think what they liked about me. I had been intrigued by the man I had seen within my moment of clarity. Well anyone would be when fate tied me to them, but yet not even knowing a name.

He had captured my attention, finding him became my mission, so I searched for him on what I knew about him, my vision had shown me all the details I needed to find him. If only I find a way to piece it all altogether to a name, an identity.

Restless, I reviewed the information over again in my mind.

* * *

He was a fellow believer on the Quest of the Deathly Hallows, but that wouldn't find him on that alone. That would require previously knowing him, as we didn't usually start openly declaring all your knowledge of the power of death to every stranger we meet.

And even if we did, the majority of the wizarding community had repressed that immense power to legend, to children's stories, so we were rarely believed or had it talked about. Since if such power existed in their minds constantly, they would fear it or the rest of their lives, and the ones of wielded it. although they had been splashed across all of magical history.

Wizards feared the wielder of such power regardless of what they knew, they valued that power as they rightly should. For a wand was only as powerful as the wizard, thus only the ones with the highest dreams could use them to the full potential.

It was something for those who knew to know and understand. But the thought of at last sharing the Quest and all my hopes of what I would bring with that power, my dream for the Wizarding world with someone delighted me. That someone would share my world with me.

* * *

As I had researched blood magic to the point that I had the whole of Drumstrang wary of me. For it, I had in-depth knowledge of the blood pact he wore.

Thus I knew that it was a binding eternal vow drawn from to connected blood of the two magical souls. It was a ceremony most recorded as an act of marriage, never to harm or fight against the other.

A blood pact such as that wasn't something I would into easily for anyone, for I did not trust easily. Having a weakness external to the person could be dangerous for those knew where to strike. For those who knew.

Yet to go through with it and hold something so dear a secret would be near impossible, unfathomable. But for one as secretive and manipulative as I, it could be done. Like that of the symbol of the Hallows, it could be a hidden sign of one's truest self. For those who knew. And not many did.

All of the vision I had to go on was his uniform, which bore a crest. And, he, judging by his wondrous looks, most likely still belonged to a school of magic. That would make him quite easy to find.

Not that I doubted I would in time. My visions always came to pass, I had learnt that truth in despair when I was young. But the sooner I started the search, the sooner I would find him, and the better it would be for all my dreams.

He had been no accident of fate if I had seen him dancing in streams of flickering fire and blue light for over a month, repeatedly. Even if I had not known at the time who it looked like.

* * *

Fate had given me enough to know, that at this point in time. The event everyone was talking about would be closely linked with me finding that man. Of course, no one was surprised by my sudden change in topic, as it was one I never cared for in terms of interest.

There were bigger and better things to spend my time on. But the constant discussion of glory, power and riches, they knew would intrigue me eventually. Which it had, but for in a different way than they could know.

Competition to be seen as the most talented student in all of Drumstrang caused many students to suffer unfortunate accidents. Few would be chosen to represent us. To be quite honest, it didn't fuss me too much, for I knew that my skills were far higher and better than most, if not all here. I needed no confirmation of my abilities.

Yet, I valued those things getting noticed as they rightly should. The whole school now spoke hurriedly to each other as I passed, wishing me both luck and misfortune. For your headmaster had chosen me as one of the few to represent and honour our school of Drumstrang in the Triwizard Tournament, which was to be held at the British school of magic, Hogwarts.

Even if all the other students coming with me were at a higher year level in their training, even they had to now see as the others. As Grindelwald, the rising talent among the younger years, especially in the topic of the Dark Arts. Even some of the worst seniors, like Krum and Malfoy.

* * *

Finally, I rose from my bed, with a feeling that even now, I had a chance of meeting the core of my vision. Sighing I picked up my wand and opened the door to my dormitory to find the rest of my year standing outside. I smiled as they bowed me through. _"Wir haben Vertrauen in dich, Grindelwald, unsere Flamme der Dunkelheit"._

My loyal followers, to leave them without leadership seemed almost cruel. Even if I had the whole year under control, as they were clearly devoted to me. I knew I would have to face my fourth year with a crowd that did not, like all the others coming despised my presence, would be insulted that one as young as I could stand with them. But it was worth it if now I had the chance to meet the core of my visions.

I was late, I knew. The rest of the school was already down at the ship, waiting. Waiting for me. Even if they assigned me to the smallest cabin. I knew they were just as tied to their fear of what I did as the people surrounding me did in hope.

The sun rose through the window to cast itself upon me, and as clearly as I felt it heat upon me, my heart became faster as I knew I would find my equal among the schools. I turned away from my followers and whispered to myself _"Für meine in allen Dingen gleich"_

* * *

G_erman Translation:_  
_"Wir haben Vertrauen in dich, Grindelwald, unsere Flamme der Dunkelheit". -_  
_"We have faith in you, Grindelwald, our flame of darkness"_  
_"Für meine in allen Dingen gleich"-_  
_"For my equal in all things"_  
**To all those who waited, I know it has been like a month since I last updated. I feel bad for not having the courage to write.**  
**But mostly I hate my school for all the exams they put me through.**  
**I decided this chapter will last of the Drumstrang chapters.**  
**Cause I know y'all need some Hogwarts and young Albus Dumbledore.**  
**Forgive me also for loving the write in the viewpoint of Grindelwald, but I feel I have a strength in knowing his nature. But fear not, Albus will get to shine, I swear.**  
**Firebird8000-**  
**(And yes, I did add in a Drumstrang Malfoy, more on them later.)**


	3. Foreign Gaze (Part 1)

**Gellert Grindelwald **

As soon as I entered the hall, I knew I should have used every scrap of fear in these pathetic weaklings to lead them. For apparently, my superiors had decided to sit at the wrong table with my obligated to stay near them and not cause trouble for anyone.

Completely unfair for the rest of my fellows to go as far away as they could from me within a reasonable distance. Which meant they tried to sit as far as they could get down this particular table.

It took me a second to realise that the person next to me was trying to attempt to start a conversation, and even when I did, I still acted like it was unimportant. Maybe it was when I had more important things to achieve here. I suppose these snakes would just have to be more appealing towards my peers. They would get along very well, I'm sure.

And speaking of them, I glanced over, yes just as watchful as ever. Well, at least this time they weren't close enough to shove me into the smallest cabin, and couldn't stop me searching around. And that was all I needed.

* * *

When I entered I had noted that this house appeared to have the wrong crest, one with a snake in silver, but I had the feeling that I was at least was in the right place. So turning my attention around the hall, it wasn't long before I saw that the students on the table the far-right all happened to be wearing uniforms with the crest I had wanted to find. A lion in a red shield.

From there I started checking them off one by one from the end of the table. The one closest to the door, their hair was an unruly mess of black, then the one next to them, the eyes were brown.

Speeches were given, words of welcome were expressed, food was eaten. Unfortunately for me, the one I was watching out for wasn't here, a fact I had confirmed before finally starting a conversation with a poor boy who clearly needed something to brag about.

It was a very educational conversation, where the fact the bitter house rivalry became very apparent, something I noted while debating if one spark would send all the students into an all-out war.

As we all departed to return to the ship, I gave Drimiti the slip, and taking a left up a flight of stairs came to a residing window ledge overlooking the large black lake where our Drumstrang lay moored.

_I should search for him through the whole castle and interrogate everyone, or wait until... a flash of auburn hair drifted toward me._

**Albus Dumbledore**

As a school prefect, I felt it would be my obligation to learn more about the students from our opposing schools. Of course, there was always curiosity, involved with my interest, these people were all from different cultures, backgrounds and more than likely used a different language and all would have fascinating accents.

But despite my intentions, my gaze drifted almost naturally to the Drumstrang boys, with their cloaks of red and fur. Where they had very unfortunately been lead astray to the Slytherin table, who all looked like they were never let me or the rest of Gryffindor forget it.

Although, by the looks on the Drumstrang students faces, it could be inferred that they felt it wasn't a majority liked the placement...

It had been quite unfortunate that I had missed their arrival, sadly my duties preceded me, and between dealing with so many lost people and Aberforth, I had been so very late and everyone had already gone inside. And as the role of brother would have caused another argument with my brother had I been at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

So considering it all I chose to join my good friend and fellow prefect Celia at the Hufflepuff table.

Where she told me all about how they had arisen from the depths of the lake in a wave of water from an elegant enough ship since she had been free enough to greet them, and gifted enough to be introduced as well.

Despite all the rumours that Drumstrang admitted students who would be trained to have high skill in the Dark Arts, none of them seemed particularly dangerous or unstable enough to use such skills if they had them. And after many years watching for those signs constantly, I had become accustomed to waiting.

* * *

Then I felt a nudge on my shoulder, snatching me from my observations, turning around waiting for someone to question the intensity of my gaze and the direction of it, instead, there was a moment of relief when it turned out to be Celia, who had returned after making sure the Beaxubatons students all seated.

"Hey Albus, what do you think those Drumstrang boys are avoiding?" "Avoiding?" I repeated, slightly dazed, Celia nodded and pointed to where the majority of them were seated, to the far right of the Slytherin table, which I on noted to be quite close to the Head Table.

"Surely you must have noticed that they are all quite close together, as much as you were observing them" Her smile was too innocent, and turning light red and whisper back, in a forced polite tone, "Celia, please don't say that so loudly".

She was right, they were quite tense. then be following some of their gazes, I found myself looking at another Drumstrang student sitting further down the table, at least, oh a good twelve seats from the rest.

_He had shimmering golden hair trailing across his face, pale marble skin_, and from the blankness in his face, was endlessly bored by his surroundings. Which could have had more to do with the fact that a smug-looking sixth year was attempting conversation with him.

But from the relaxed way he pressed a hand to his cheek, to his intense flickering gaze, he was almost surely interested in something else. Something at the Gryffindor table, and now more than ever I wished that I had listened to my duties and stayed with the other Gryffindors. I flushed as he searched the table back and forth. Yet it was like a miracle that he didn't notice me.

_He hadn't seen my staring, right._ As it happened, I had been so focused that I missed all the speeches and then all of a sudden Celia grabbed my arm and said, with a bright smile. "Come on, Albus, I think it's time we left". Looking at my friend I saw that her smile was cold, and then I saw that the one other person I hadn't wanted too noticed, had noticed. My dear brother...

"Yes, I think you're right, Celia" And taking out my wand, and cast a relatively simple invisibility spell around us and we stepped up and left the hall just as the speeches ended, giving us about a two-minute head start on Aberforth.

* * *

**-This part will be split into 2 parts, as the wanted to give you guys something.**  
**And while I have part 2 written out (along with most of the story) it is mostly the thoughts**  
**and grammar of the sleep derived 2 in the morning type me.**  
**More of an excuse to pick out more cute images and spent hours searching through them all.**  
**Anyway just wanted to add that not much is stated about the Triwizard Tournament rules since I feel that we should all know how it goes and that Albus has attention drawn in by other things.**  
**Firebird8000. 3**


	4. Foreign Gaze (Part 2)

**Albus Dumbledore**

Me and Celia made a daze up the first flight of stairs, then letting the spell unfold, we stooped to lean slightly against a windowsill. Laughing as the crowds of people pushing past us blocked Aberforth's path and gaze from us. He would get his chance to track me down later. When I could handle him, maybe do his homework.

Always, every time I tried to have an interesting day, Aberforth would shove at my weakening patience. Just to let others see me as something dangerous and unworthy of their idol worship and praise. Perhaps to gain it himself, place us on even ground, at least in terms of popularity.

Maybe I happened to be unworthy of having it all, under all my masks and secrets. Sometimes I wished I never had it, others chose to see me as they wanted too, so they would continue to do so as they always did. They all believed that I would reach the stars they couldn't, and maybe pull themselves higher with my approval, but to be quite perfectly honest to myself, I just wanted to teach, And to become free.

I had a vast amount of power and knowledge at my fingertips so I suppose there could be a possibility that someday if I wasn't already, I would be a force to be reckoned with. But hopefully, today, wasn't also the day that I displayed it with anger inside me.

**Celia Dancsella **

_My, my, didn't Albus look stressed out._ Rare for people to see, well apart from me. To me, he looked stressed about almost everything in his life. His sister, who stayed at home almost all her life due to a continuing illness. Worried about avoiding his brother. And of course, his one real secret from the wider world. Sadly, one of the few things that could bring him crashing down and keep him there.

One of the Drumstrang boys come into my line of sight, a splash of red in the sea of black cloaks. The boy seemed to have drifted away from the group. The apparently terrifying blond one. I mean it was not like he looked harmless, glints of anger and impatient stung across that face. Those different eyes flinted with his strange mysterious nature

Being taller then most girls had its perks I suppose. That's what I always thought looking down at Albus. Being larger than legend, people would always notice me first. And Albus would always have to raise his head when I spoke, something I noted that he didn't do when he happened to be in a state of disarray. Currently, he stared at his feet, flustered and biting his lip. _Oh dear, that was the anxious face._

At first, it concerned me how he would close up like a castle under the threat of attack when it came to personal life. It had taken me years of trust, instinct and concern lead to how close we were as friends, we traded in our secrets. Albus prefered the romantic company of men, his family had some dark past. As for me, Albus knew that I knew where my older sister was and hid it from the rest of my family.

Yes, secrets were dangerous, but I didn't mind that Albus knew. I protected him by being by his side and he helped me keep my sister safe.

Albus deserved some happiness. So leaning down, I whispered in his ear "Albus, the blond is watching for you, want me to introduce you". Another thing people don't know, even if he tries to hide it, Albus is very shy. Usually, I'm the one to introduce him to everyone. And everyone typically forgets that fact. Blue eyes shone as he whispered back, bright red "Are you sure? I mean" "Sure thing, Albus, you need some time to be happy. Now if you want a second opinion, do you want me to do all the introductions or are we going to wait here awkwardly until he leaves."

**Gellert Grindelwald**

A girl appeared before me, tall, elegant. A set of red and green and gold. "Excuse me, my fine guest," she said, very formally. " If I could take a moment of your life and time, would you like to follow me to my rather shy friend. You see, he happens to have been staring after you in the distance for quite a while now, and has told me, that _he _will quite ultimately not want to miss the chance to get to know you.

"And as his good friend, I have taken it upon myself to do this, so if you would just allow me to make my judgement of you before inviting him over".This is I got the feeling that this request was also part of this test of character. What a loyal friend.

Smiling faintly, I said, expressing my near-perfect English with only a hint of an accent. "One thing then fine friend, before I properly greet this shy boy, I always request that names be exchanged beforehand with this type of meeting"

The girl looked hesitant but after a moment a smile shined upon her face as she deemed me a good _friend_ for her shy boy. That alone intrigued me, what qualities did her decision inflect, my looks, my tone, my attitude. "Well my name is Celia and my friend well his full name is quite a long one which he will probably tell you later, to be honest, I'd be embarrassed as well with such a title to express, but in simple terms, he's known as Albus Dumbledore."

Albus Dumbledore. That name made me recall all the letters my great aunt Bathila had sent to me during the long months at Drumstrang. She had often discussed the somewhat elusive and withdrawn family who lived within Godric's Hollow. On that I thought about those letters, it seemed obvious. I should have guessed from the start.

'_He has a most brilliant mind and skills beyond his years. Quite like you in many ways. If you contacted him, I sure you would agree as well...'_

_'Both the brothers have auburn hair at shoulder length...'_

_'Poor sister, the mother says she can't stay outside too long because of her ill health...'_

'_Blue eyes...'_

'_You should come down to meet him on the holidays...'_

_Barely a years difference between you...'_

Still, this was a welcome surprise to discover. If this Albus was the one I heard so much about then I already knew more than I had hoped already... Albus suddenly became more real than dreams without a name and history.

The girl Celia led me towards my Albus. All other movements in the Hall ceased, as he approached me through the mass of people, who parted by his presence. While I knew dreams of him, having them become reality is quite unnerving. Like they always did. Something inside me purrer in contentment, proving this time different, feeling something other than fear, or dread, or pain, sensing his raw power coming off him like waves, spreading over us all.

Celia winked at Albus and whispered just so only all three of us could hear "Let me know about it tomorrow, yeah, Albus", before walking off up the staircase, shaking her head as if confused. Then that left us strangely alone.

_Ah, Of course,_ it was an impressive display of magic, to cast over everyone in this Hall. Just to give us our own space. Blue eyes seemed to be flickering between me and the floor at his feet, betraying his anxiety. Invested, I watched Albus burst up and say "You... look younger than I thought you would". I raised an eyebrow as I leaned closer, "Do I indeed?" _Flustered, no doubt, that is quite cute._ he breathed in quickly, continuing, faster and faster. "N... Not in a bad way. It's just you must be talented to be chosen to join the rest of our school." Laughing, I replied loftily. "Only since they know all believe me to be great enough to win for them. Although they cannot hide dislike over me for thinking so."

A smile lit on Albus's face, which had me feel immediately valued and appreciated in ways Drumstrang couldn't give me enough. "Yes, people seem to find the same with me as well, like _'You're so brilliant that you shouldn't try thinking about it, we can do that part for you,'"_ "People envy and race after power as they should, don't you think so, repeating all throughout wizarding history" An emotion flickered across Albus' face faster than I could recognise it.

_Should I back off a little,_ "Indeed that is true _Grindelwald,_ but don't you agree that wizardkind have also chase another form of power which is just as envied?" _Oh, perhaps not right this second. _Suddenly, much to my great disappointment, my departing fellows called for me, starling Albus a little. "Ah, you... should go for now" I liked the way those last few words changed in his tone whilst slipping a note into my hand.

He turned around to leave, but before he could manage to reach the second flight, I had run up and said gently as if in passing. _"I hope that I will not have to fight you in this tournament"_."Grindelwald, we are leaving, no time for your tricks." A loud irritating voice called out, I whirled around and replied vexingly "Give me a moment, would you!",_Bastard._ Twirling back around, I lifted Albus' hand lightly to my lips then whispered: "See you tomorrow, Albus".

Even after hours, in my small crapped corner of the ship, I still couldn't stop staring at Albus' note.

'_Fighting before others is an illusion. Fighting alone is far more meaningful. With far more styles. Don't you think? Albus'_

* * *

**Hello, hello readers.**  
**I intended to release this yesterday, but I hope everyone had a happy Valentine's day, whatever you're current staus. ****As my gift to you, I finally present you Part 2.**  
**Also, my next chapter is already written up, so I will release soon as well.**  
**Love you all, Firebird8000.**


	5. All the Things Glory and Fame Brings

**Albus Dumbledore**

_"I hope that I will not have to fight you"_. His words still fluttered within my mind, brushing against my cheek. All last night I debated whether I should put myself forward as the Hogwart champion. everyone believed that I would be Since, by a long way they all knew that my abilities were higher than anyone here, we all knew that if I did, my name would be the one appearing out of those blue flames.

Although the day I heard people whispering that they refused to place themselves forward when it was clear it would be me.

To be honest, if my name didn't appear, maybe they would think my powers were all exaggerated, false rumour, so it was only for the best of all Hogwarts honour for me to place my name in the Goblet.

Having me on yet another acclaimed height, under the title and reference of Champion, there would be an almost assured win for Hogwarts then. not that I thought the other school didn't have the individuals who wouldn't be much of a challenge to offer.

There was Grindelwald, who had seemed so sure he would be the Drumstrang champion and by the looks of the others, he also far exceeded them.

So much younger looking than the others that he seemed out of place. But I understood. Since I arrived at Hogwarts, I had almost instantly risen above my year level and the next, everyone tried to have my support and guidance.

And my younger brother was almost entirely forgotten. My talents outshined my past and my family.

* * *

But this was different, so very different.

The Triwizard Tournament is such a huge event, that this time, that if I became a champion, my life wouldn't be overlooked by what I did.

The _Daily Prophet_ already had a reporter stuck to this, and I refused to risk everything being uncovered for a chance at glory and my secrets, in my opinion, were going to stay that way. (Talent and intelligence didn't need a backstory).

And when one got past my pride, giving someone else a chance seemed like a pretty noble thing to do. It would not do me any good to be all the more an exceptional person. I didn't need to question my own abilities, anyway, finding out whose abilities just under my own might make being so gifted a little less lonely.

Especially when a lot of people had the same level of knowledge to understand my thoughts and theories, which only became more evident as I was currently helping a dozen students on their latest homework they were struggling with.

Not that I didn't take enjoyment in teaching others new things. It was all the fame that couldn't stay comfortably on my shoulders. Whether it would have gained me a friend or a rivel, didn't matter as long as my life became less- _Lonely._

There also happened to be the case that I had heard that Aberforth was planning to enter, despite his low skill set and magical skill set. Which caused me to consider the point that even though he would not be able to achieve the Champion position, it would still be another way for me, overshadowing him.

Aberforth had made sure that I heard all I needed to hear to see his view on it, he had shouted it in my presence more a half a dozen this past three days alone. We well, he had fought to prove he could be the better one, whether physically or verbally. Those had all failed, and running out of his options, my brother could accidentally say something I tried desperately to keep hidden. Something that could ruin my whole life. And I knew he would do such a thing out of a moment's rage and years worth of spite.

* * *

Lastly, there was the promise that I gave Ariara, not to make our brother angry or sad enough to believe it was the way to do things again. Ariana knew about me of course, I'd left Aberforth guessing enough to know, And my mother had no idea, along with most others, who didn't dare to make the cursed horrible assumption.

So it became a promise I could not break.

Plus there were other pursuits and goals I wished to focus on, which were more important than my own impersonal glory. This tournament just might be more engaging if I strayed enough for once, to watch on from the sidelines.

I looked down at the small piece of parchment in my hand. Written across it, in my handwriting "Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts School', and for once tried to imagine how it would feel if I went and burned this in the Goblet of Fire, but someone else had been chosen.

How would I feel sitting in the Great Hall and watched how those mismatched eyes, which had gazed upon me with such interest and intensity turn to boredom and arrogance when I hadn't lived up to the view of a genius.

It was with that thought in my mind, I set that piece of paper into flames and watched it crumble to ash before my eyes. I needed no glory to watch someone display their skills, no amount of fae to cheer another in their own tasks. No title to get to know another person and let them know me by. Walking calmly to my next class my mask once more a mask of a quiet boy as my pride faded to hold something much more fragile.


End file.
